The Princess of Volterra
by Kaylagirl1238
Summary: I never knew that I could recover, but I did. 150 years later I have the role in lead assassin, head of the vampriss-Now look at me Isabella Marie Swan,Princess of Volterra!and tonight the covens will be told tonight,they will be their,god help me.
1. The Ball

Prologue:

What if you were the one in my story, the one who has to hold all of the real pain. If I told you the story that caused me to be the way I am. The assassin vampriss in this unholy deadly war that all of us battle with, without your knowing. I know what would happen--- you would have died, hurled over in the pain that I live with everyday in my never ending life. Hello my mane is Isabella Marie Swan. I am the head assassin in the Volturri's vampriss army.

BPOV:

Heidi! Get your butt in here!" I screamed cannot believing the sight I was seeing the sight that was laid out before me.

"Yeah Bells?" she asked glancing innocently at me.

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled holding up the tightest pair of black skinny jeans that I have seen.

"Bells relax. Their too cute try them on and come out dancing at this new little dance club in London. Its called *Spark* its where your to find your soul mate."

"Heidi! I'll look like a ugly wannabe slut, while you and Jane could be wearing a potato sack and still look hot."

"Bella, Heidi?"

"Yes Jane tell bells how hot she'll look in those and- oh shit I need to get you a top!"

"Got it Heidi! I knew you were going to forget."

"Guys!" they were in deep discussion about my makeup and hair while I stood here looking dumb. "Devon! Get yourself in here their playing Bella Barbie!"

"Oh! Yes! I call hair on her tonight you can do it at the ball tonight let me just do it before the clubbing and dancing please!" Devon was a good girlfriend, she was the second in charge of the Vampriss and to say the least her beauty could beat Rosalie's… hands down. But when she saw that it was Bella Barbie time for dancing she always- I mean ALWAYS did my hair and makeup to make me look 'Hot'. She had long gold hair that shined rainbows of light off of it as she walked. She was petit but not that tall and when she wore heels--- lets just say that a lot of human males and some not have to take a ice cold bath, for hours.

"Fine, but, I get to pick a guy for each of you to kiss tonight." I laughed in my head, I knew that they couldn't resist this and Alec would have a surprise to see Devon making out with Demetri, Heidi on him and Jane on Felix.

"Human, Only Human or a vampire NOT part of the guard."

"Dam! You know me all to well Janey."

"Well I know you have one sick sense of humor and I am not going to have to make out with my own brother."

"Fine, ha I never thought of that, your own brother. I'll remember that for the next game of Truth or Dare!"

"Fine! Get dressed the ball is going on in-" she glanced at her watch that Aro gave her for her 890th birthday " Shit! In 20 minutes!"

"OUT!" I shouted at them pulling the door open with my power and pushing them out.

God tonight was going to be long enough with the ball then the clubbing. At least I would finally be announced as Volterra's Princess. I looked at the dress bag that Aro sent me hoping he didn't go over board. I started to unzip and gasped. It was burgundy, a deep rich red that you find in only the most beautiful petals on only the fairest of roses. It was carefully bunched in some places and a fabric flower held your eye. I finished with 10 minutes to spare and then I heard a knock on my door.  
" Isabella dear? May I come in?"

I knew that voice that voice was caring but also cold. A voice that belonged to someone that could pretend to give a caring crap and then burn you to death in the same night. It was Sulpicia, Aro's mate/wife. She carefully touched my dress then I saw a flash of what I thought was white lace and she tapped my hair arranging it into a messy half bun that still let my hair fall gently by my shoulders. I glanced at the mirror in shock. My face looked like it wasn't me—like it was Heidi's or Jane's or Rosalie's—it looked, I looked beautiful. Sulpicia had placed a light veil with one of the fabric roses in my bun. I turned toward her and gave her a quick hug. This was a rare moment for her. She was in the caring motherly emotional climate around her as I leaned in to whisper to her—"Thank you Sulpicia, Thank you for everything."

She chuckled and leaned away from our embrace to look at me square in the face. "Bella, my daughter, my princess per-çe, are you ok with this tonight? There will be many important covens and people here, the Amazon coven, the Denali Clan, the Egyptian Coven, the Irish Coven, the American and European Nomads, the Romanian Coven, the Vampriss, the Guard, Our Coven, and the Olympic Coven." She mumbled the last part so I barley caught it. The Olympic Coven—their coven—his coven—him—Edward—forks—forest—'you don't want me? No.'—Present Bella stay in the present never again will that happen, no one would let it, I wouldn't let it—or that's I wanted to tell myself. Though I knew it wasn't like that—I still loved him and the last 150 years were a blur none of them mattered and I knew that,

"Thank you for your concern Sulpicia, and again thank you"

"Bella." She chuckled " you are utterly absurd. Have a good night, enjoy and relax, you have such a good heart and your fighting love for control of it. Let it consume let yourself live. I mean as a figure of speech, but Bella if one of down here could have a heart—it'd be you. Enjoy the night my child." She finished her point bent down and kissed the top of my head, brought me closer in the hug slightly squeezing me, she released me walking silently out of the room her gown flying on the breeze as she turned down the hall

if he was going to be here tonight I am going to need to be careful, very careful. If I lost it for a second everyone could end up on the ground under Janes gift—even her. As much as I loved the convenience my power let me have I also was pissed as how annoying it was to go through the first five minutes of hell collecting and possessing everyone's power. My shield may be able to hold the powers at bay but could also absorb and gain that power. I smiled at the first time it happened, I was sitting talking to Marcus and blocking his 'gift' as he tried to read my connection to him—ahh… creepy. I ended up on my last straw and then howled out in pain as it hit me and it felt like my mind was getting an electric shot of knowledge. I woke up out of my trance to see, no sense the relationships near me.

I stepped out into the hall knowing it was time. Aro, Caius, Marcus were all dressed in black and purple robes. I fit between Aro and Marcus as Caius led us from the front. We reached the plateau before the large black curtain Caius stepped through and I saw a first glimpse of the ballroom—it was covered in deep gold and cream colors. The room seemed packed but I also was not used to see that many vampires there, here. I saw Devon in the corner of my eye. Alec was by her side and they both smiled at me—I could feel the calm following through the room. Then Aro excused himself with Marcus to stand with Caius.

"Welcome Guests! Welcome to Volterra, tonight we celebrate the new head assassin of the vampriss and my daughter, The Princess of Volterra, Isabella Marie Swan!" I stepped out into the light between where the two curtains met and was shocked by the brightness of the ballroom. I tried to smile sweetly, but my eyes—who am I kidding—every cell in me was looking for him, Edward.

"Hello, Welcome to Volterra." I said happily still scanning for him—then I saw him and neatly hanged at his side, another girl was draped over him, my heart sank, no it plummeted, it went down burning and fast, I couldn't move. I was afraid too. I glanced up, I had sensed a bubble of love In the middle of the room—it was Edward, he stood so he was smiling at me—or so I thought. I was too numb to feel the constant electric shots of knowledge sting and pierce me. I was in my own personal hell, right in the middle of my own home. I let the numb crash onto me and felt my knees go out.


	2. The Elevator

Before I start writing today I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this yesterday it is my first fanfic. To everyone that wants to know about really I don't know yet either. I will continue for if I don't someone will stick a fork in my head…. Literally if you send me your name it might make it into the story THANK YOU ALL!

BPOV:

I felt someone lifting me off the hard table and placed me onto a soft bed. I could hear a slight mumbling in my ear and fingers sweeping the top of my head. I could start to hear an argument going on a couple feet around me. Then I heard it, no sensed, no heard no one spoke it. It was like I was reading it from someone's mind—God another power. No, not any power, his power. My mind reverted back to the last thing I saw. Him and her, her draped over him, him, sensing a strong bond of love coming from him. Him, her, love, I went numb, I blacked out. God help me.

"Heidi…?" I mumbled then it hit, another wave of numb. "Help! The numb it's killing me stop it, please, Jane, Devon, Lindsay, Erin, Lizzy, stop the screaming please…."

"Bella were here, all of us, its okay bells, relax you blacked out from all the power. You've been out all night it's Friday. Bells…"

"Heidi!" I shot straight up I was out for one night, I missed the party, the dancing, I had instead pain, from the powers and mostly from him. "Heidi, its okay, I'm okay."

"Oh Bella!" she pulled me into a bear hug and started to sob dry tears shaking her petit frame with me. "Bells, I'm so happy I thought, I thought I lost you!"

"Shh, I know, I know." I sat up more glancing at the faces around me, Aro, Caius, Marcus, The whole guard, the Vampriss, and Carlisle were looking at me with adoring, welcoming, happy eyes. "Hey guys." Whispered, " So I'm alive."

"Bella, I need to know what happened." I heard a voice this time coming in the form of a careful Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Ha, The nerve he had to care.

" I'm fine now if you all excuse me I want to take a shower and then I will go hunting with Devon, then we are going clubbing, Bye." I started to get up before Felix blocked my path.

"Bella, are you kidding?" he asked with heavy sarcasm, he knew all of well I wasn't. " Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah," _NO! I'm dead, numb, kill me, he's got another distraction, help!_ "Yes! Thanks again but I need to go now, I need a shower." Everyone slowly left till I was alone I stood up and walked into the shower, and turned on the water, not caring if I had clothes on, I broke down. The ocean of numb spread throughout me swallowing me. My emotions were in a roller coaster. He—He'd moved on—another distraction, God help me, please, I know I really don't deserve it but please! I'm dead, so just kill me. Please.

"Bella?" I snapped up, revived from my pity party. I am strong. I am a princess. I am head leader of the Vampriss. I am a new Bella.

"Yeah Erin?"

"I'm here to get you ready for tonight. Are you sure your okay?" Erin was my best friend, like a sister in every way. I shared everything with her. I was going to have to lie, though she knew me too well for that plan to work though. I came around the corner and saw her. Her eyes were puffy and her dirty blonde hair framed her face perfectly. Her dress was draped over her, and she looked gorgeous. She was not short but not overly tall, maybe a few inches taller then me. She was like a goddess that fallen to earth. Her eyes were a glowing lime green that shown as bright as stars. I never understood this, my eyes stayed brown even when I fed on animals and Erin and her two sisters, Devon and Lindsay, had lime green eyes as well. "Bella I know you too well to know its nothing, don't lie to me. You're my sister." She looked into my eyes and I broke down flinging myself onto the floor sobbing tearless sobs. She was right, I was not okay, I was broken, numb, and hollow and I couldn't let it show.

"No, no Erin. I love him, but. But he doesn't love me and he has a mate I saw her. Can we still go out tonight please? I want to go dancing." I looked up at her with a puppy dog expression and slightly pouted my bottom lip.

"Yeah bells, just promise me to tell me stuff."

"Yeah, you know you're my sugar momma baby." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Yeah, gold digger." She said laughing so hard we both fell back onto my bed.

"I can still remember that day…"

_Flash Back_

"Bells come on you have no more money on you, you spent it on 50 dresses that you know you'll never wear!"

" But Erin this is different they are SHOES!"

"Like that explains everything!"

"Well it does so ha."

"Fine here's 700 dollars." She said shoving the money at me.

"Thanks sugar momma." I said quickly winking at her with a dumb grin.

"Okay, Gold Digger, I'll remember you owe me. Where's your credit card anyway?"

"Um… I lost it."

"Bella!"

"I know, I think its in Heidi's closet."

"Bella!"

Present

"We need to get dressed." I said quickly snapping out of my flashback. "I still have those shoes you know?"

"Oh wow bells you're wearing them tonight."

"Okay there hot." I said bursting out in laughter. "Devon, Lindsay, Jane, Heidi, Lizzy, Were going to that club *SPARK* so get dressed!"

"Yea! I call hair!" Devon screamed running at me. "Bella you know you love when I do so shut up."

The next hour was spent playing 'Bella Barbie' and seeing how they could torture me more. I ended up with a simple blue dress. It ended just above my middle thigh. The top was strapless and had delicate beading. My hair was gently rapped up on top of my head in a messy bun that had to look just messy enough to be sexy but delicately done to be proper. Devon had done my eyes in black eyeliner and a Smokey eye. My eyelashes were properly curled and lengthened with mascara. I slid my boots on; they had a five-inch heel and were black. They stopped just under my knee and looked amazing. I looked in the mirror and again I saw I was transformed into a beauty. My brown eyes were sparkling with excitement and I couldn't wait to go out tonight. Devon was dressed similar to me along with Lindsay, Erin and Lizzy. They all had the same dress as me only in different colors. Lizzy was in violet, Lindsay in ice blue, Devon in hot pink, and Erin in lime green. We looked hot, really hot. I opened the door to see Trent, Felix, Alec, and Wilhelm watching their mates with lustful eyes. Devon quickly skipped over to Alec, Lindsay to Felix, Erin to Trent, and Lizzy to Wilhelm. They all were looking at each other with adoring, loving eyes; how I wanted that, but it would never happen I knew it. We all stepped out into the hallway and walked over to the elevator. The couples were staring at each other with so much love. I could sense it, feel it. The elevator dinged and I stepped up to enter. The doors opened and I collapsed, a slut was they're sucking on Edward, his mate no doubt.

"Bella?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Edward…."

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks again for the support, bye, I love your reviews!


	3. The Club

Thank you people who review! More reviews I get faster I will update! Give me your name it might be in my story so yeah if not I'll stop writing…gasp! Yes you heard me.

"Good God Bells you are quite the klutz huh." Felix said laughing his ass off. He stuck his hand out for me to get up. Then I realized why I fell—Him—Her—Kissing—Pain—Numb it wasn't healthy he had this control over me. "You know Bells your supposed to be able to walk over a flat stable surface without falling as a vampire, as a human too, and to think you're a assassin and a princess, ha! You look like a klutz, ha! You are a klutz!" I glared at him while Lindsay smacked the back of my head and joined me in glaring at him. We were interrupted with are glaring by someone—no not someone—him. I slowly turned to face him.

"Bella, is that you, my Bella is that you?" he said reaching out to me letting the very pissed off slut fall down.

"Yeah, it's me. But I'm surely not 'Your' Bella. Now if you excuse me were going out dancing." I could see Erin shooting him dagger stares. I grabbed her forearm in attempt to calm her down. Devon and Lindsay walked to my flanks and Devon gave him a look over, while Lindsay just joined Erin glaring. He still hadn't moved and I really needed him to for I was one second from breaking down. "Well, If you could move or Alec and Trent, can escort you and your," wait… what do I call her? Erin could feel my unease and intervened.

"Your, slut." Erin glared at her for a second and freed Edward from her glare.

"I'm not a slut, you bitch, so back the hell off." I could see Trent moving in so I quickly stopped him and did it my way.

"Hello, Hi, I'm the person in charge here so you _slut _better not do anything to my friends." I took a step forward, thinking Edward would stop me, so I put my shield up and used my power to shove her against a wall without touching her. " So _slut_ I would like you to either go quietly or I can remove you with force. Did I mention Heidi is very protective of her friends and Demetri hates _sluts _that hurt his sister? So I'd back off…. Now." I released her, only to push her into Edward and the both of them out the door. The elevator was effectively free now so we all walked in before the doors closed, then Felix, Alec, Wilhelm, Trent all fell to the ground in laughter. While the girls just held to the walls in support.

"Bells…. I never…. knew…you had it…. in you!" Alec forced out between laughs. 

"Yeah… Bella… you told the slut off!" Erin said grabbing my arm for support. "Wow Bella, wow!"

"God, that felt good." It did it felt good. We walked out and into my stretch Ferrari 360. I hopped into the front as the couples went into the back of the car and I turned on the radio. A few minutes we got there and we got out there were a few gasps till a quick count of girls to guys and a few pleased men sighed with a relived me being a 'extra'. I walked up to the bouncer and gave him the best sexy puppy-dog look I could manage. "Hi…could me and my friends come in?" I asked pushing myself into him.

"Yeh…yeah." He said still stammering at me. The 'current situation' in his pants didn't help. I stifled a laugh but Felix had to ruin it and burst out laughing…. God Felix is a dick. I walked into the bar and was met by a happy hostess

"Hi, I'm Kelli and I'll be your waitress for the night." She was nice…or at least looked like it. She had straight jet-black hair that ran to her shoulders. Her glowing eyes were a beautiful between gray and green and she had a heartwarming smile. "Can I get you guys anything?" her eyes went wide after observing and the rest of my 'human' friends and me.

"Yes, can we have six cranberry cocktails and five beers?" I looked up at her to see her looking at Trent with amazement and awe in her eyes as she took in all of him. Erin stiffened and quietly straddled Trent and starting 'Marking her Territory." Her words not mine.

"Yeah…. um…. I'll go get those right now…. um…. err…bye."

"Feeling territorial are we?" I glanced at her and she had her head hidden in Trent's chest and used her free hand to slap my shoulder gently. My favorite song came on called _Don't Trust me_ by 3OH!3. I slowly walked over to the bar and batted my eyes at a little human, who got up and asked me to dance. The words came and on as I found him and myself grinding and a large space have formed around us. It was like a circle and we were in the middle.

T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth  
T-tell your boyfriend (boyfriend) if he said he's got beef  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him!

That's when I smelled it—no not it—him. Not only him but also everyone, they walked up to the bar and I could feel their eyes on me. Erin, Devon, Lindsay all walked out and danced with me and the human—who looked like he was going to have a heart attack. That's when I saw Lizzy—she was heading right over to them—more like him. I stopped thinking about it and focused on dancing. It was the end of the song and all of us did a booty drop and came up painfully slow. We went back to our table, leaving a very confused, very happy human on the center of the dance floor. I laughed carefree and tilted my head back to expose my neck. That's when he came over….

So sorry cliffhanger can you guess who it is? Review and tell me. Give me your name and you might just be in the story—who the hell I'm kidding you'll be in the story. I love reviews—well I actually need to see what you think or I will end the story…Gasp!


	4. The Flashback

Hey I'm back…. if you cry this chapter tell me. I want to know if I'm provoking emotion the way I want to.

"Laurent?" I peered up under lashes to see him—Laurent—the demon who tied me the pain I now live with daily.

Flashback:

I woke up in our—his—our—my—the meadow. The wind was ripping around me. I looked up to see a ring of fire encasing me, locking me in to the place I want to be rid of so much. I still couldn't believe Edward had just left. I couldn't believe that Laurent did this to me. The pain and more importantly rage that filled me. The wind had picked up and the fire was now raging surrounding me in a high peek. Tears no not tears…rain was pouring down on me—like tears—that's when the pain took me over and I started to shake—no not shake—I was so numb that I couldn't be like that. I was, I was, I was undeniable, excruciating, stabbing—pain. Pain—Rage—Anger—Sadness—He—Left—Me that's when I broke. The meadow was silenced. The ring of fire had stopped, the rain had stopped, the wind had calmed. A black pit was left intern of where the meadow had once was and I was raised out of it. Me—Isabella—Strong—Me—I could—No—I would live.

Flashback:

Someone grabbed me and woke me up from the nightmare. I realized whom—what—was going on. That's when I blacked out.

Thought I give you something


	5. The Slut

Hey I'm sorry that last chapter was so short. I make it up in this one so ha!

**Disclaimer: **

"Hey stephenie"

"Hi?"

"Canihavetwilight?"

"What no!"

"Okay…"

Yeah, I tried sorry, Stephenie Meyer owns them. Sigh.

_-Kayla-_

************************************************************************

­­I shook out of Erin's grip on me and took off.

************************************************************************

Fuck, I can't believe it was possible to get around the rage was burning inside of me. No not only rage but pain, Pain for me, Rage at Edward and Laurent, and more Pain for all of—this. I needed to leave just completely leave. Aro was mentioning a gig, well more of a killing spree, in Colorado I might take that gig. Isn't it just running away, will he think less of me—why am I concerned of what he thinks about me? So many questions were popping into my head and I couldn't handle it, I won't handle it. I know I need to get it off my chest so to speak. I needed to know, I had to know, and I needed to talk to him…

************************************************************************

Today, Now, I will talk to him, I will get the answers I need, what I want. As much as I still love him I need to put on my 'face' and become Bella Barbie. The perfect façade I wear when I am in pain. Bend me break me you won't see it. I stepped out of my daydream to hear a knock. Not a normal knock, his knock. I barley could register what was to happen. I was in my own Lala land. Where Edward never left, where I'm still his Bella, where he would hold me in his arms and say he loves me, while pressing his lips to mine ever so slightly. "Come in Edward."

"Bella, you wanted to talk." His words were still swimming in my head, he didn't want to be here, he didn't want…. me. I could feel the pain slowly engulfing me—Bella Barbie—Bella Barbie I kept telling be Bella Barbie.

"Yes Edward I wanted to ask you something-" he looked up at me and diverted my attention by launching himself at me. "Edward—what—the—hell!" I was trying to mask my happiness of just having him on me with anger but I couldn't completely.

"Bella—Love—I'm—so—so—so—so—sorry—really—sorry." He mumbled between. Three words my mind—What—The—Hell? I was still happy, wait, Bella, love, sorry those were more important right? Oh what the hell!

"Edward what the hell?" he must have heard the slightly amused anger in my voice and quickly jumped off me making me miss his warmth.

"Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I had no right. I was just so—happy? I love you. I've missed you. I tried coming back after I well… left, Charlie he—he said you were—murdered. I went to the grave and you were there, well your gravestone. I mean what was I to think? My one true loves grave and Charlie was still mourning no one thought otherwise. I'm so sorry for leaving in the first place. I should—you shouldn't—you should hate me. Wait, Do you hate me?" wait! He loved—loves me? He loves me? He loves me. He loves me! It was my turn to speak so I jumped him.

I leaned in kissing him and speaking between kisses "Edward—do—you—think—I—don't—love—you—I don't—hate—you—maybe at your mate for mouthing off but--." Mate—Edward he has a mate, he must love me as a sister. He—he still doesn't want me. I leaped off crying dry sobs. Shit Bella I am a strong woman—leader—assassin—princess and I was crumbling for him. I felt him watching me before I was swept into his arms. He looked at me and started whispering words in my ear.

"Bella, I love you, I don't love her, and she is not my mate. Please believe me." I wanted to believe him, so I did.

"You sure?" I asked curiously.

"Positive." He chuckled at my smile that spread across my face.

"Who is she?" I had to know my enemies name, if she had one.

"She's well a persuasive person named, Lauren. You may know her as Lauren Mallory?" I gasped in horror as I realized it was Lauren. Bitch. Slut. Kill her. A bunch descriptions I could call her and a bunch of verbs I wanted to inflict on her came into mind, until I opened my mouth.

"How?" I glanced at him he looked a little guilty.

"Well about a month later when I came back to check on you everyone came back to say their last goodbye. Lauren saw us and well said choice words about you and Rosalie got a little angry and pounced."

"Wait, Rose?"

"Yeah, well she is sorry about that."

"Wait, what do you mean she's a persuasive person?"

"Her power—is persuasion."

"Well… that explains a lot.

"Yes, well love, she kind of—" I smashed my lips in his wrapping my hands around his neck bringing him closer. I heard something and froze. "Love? Everything all right." I brought my finger to my lips indicating him to shut up. 'Alice' I mouthed pointed to the door.

I brought myself closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Follow my lead." He nodded not still fully getting it. "Edward, Oh Edward," comprehension crossed his face and slammed down on the bed. More snickering following, I knew that snicker, Erin.

"Bella, Bella, Oh god keep that there, oh yeah slower real slow, oh yeah." He started moaning and ramming the bed into the wall.

I heard one last snicker loud enough for anyone to hear. I started stripping. Edward noticed and gave me a puzzled look. 'Sex hair etc.' I mouthed while calling out, "Edward, Edward faster, faster." I turned my shirt around and left only one sock off. I messed my hair up and smudged my lipstick. I glanced at Edward turning his shirt backwards and his shoes on the wrong feet. I used my power to blast open the door causing Alice, Erin, Rosalie, Devon, Esme, Lindsay and Elizabeth hunched over in the doorway.

"Mom!" I glanced at Edward who was looking at his adopted mother in amusement.

"Esme, shame on you we were all trying to pry her out of the doorway when I fell in." Erin said lying perfectly.

"I'm guessing your Erin?" Edward stated.

"Guess your Edward?" she replied.

"OK Erin, now the real reason."

"Um…we heard a noise and we wanted to make sure you were alright?" she said trying to make an excuse.

"Erin, Did Bella here ever tell you my power."

"Oh yeah…bet she didn't tell you mine." She replied winking at me.

"She didn't want to show me?" he asked curious.

"Oh yea." In the next minute Edward got scared shitless, I doubled over in laughter and Erin had officially made Rose scared. Erin was covered in flames and she started walking over to me to give me a hug. Edward was scared first for him then me and leaped in between us ready to attack Erin. I leaned my head on his shoulder and wound my hands around his waist pulling his back into my chest. He instantly relaxed into my touch but still on alert.

"It's okay love." I said using his nickname for me on him.

"Bella, you could get hurt." He was so cute when he was worried.

"Erin only shows you the illusion of fire into your brain."

"Hey! I can still burn you if I want to though." She stated proudly.

"Yes, we all know tart." I teased. She laughed then came to give me a hug. Edward was still a little shaky so I let him keep one of his hands on my waist. The moment was perfect. Edward getting over being scared shitless, everyone else doubled over in laughter at Edwards's stupid face, even Rosalie. I was perfectly content squished between the man of my heart, cause he is real not in my dreams and by best friend. Until I heard it, and smelt, Lauren. She smelt like cheap perfume and her voice was high pitched and sickening.

"Eddie, Eddie." I pushed my shield over to cover everyone's power source except hers. She walked in and saw Edward grip me protectively. "EDWARD WHAT'S YOUR MIDDLE NAME CULLEN!!!!" her voice made my ears hurt. I stepped forward to saw something till I saw Devon step between us with Rosalie—they were going to be fast friends—they formed a small boundary and glared at her. Before Devon spoke up.

"Hey _slut"_ Devon said

"I like that name, _slut_." Rose pondered.

"I AM NOT A SLUT! SHE IS, MAN STEALER!" she shouted out pointing to me. I spread my shield out ready to engulf her power too before Lindsay stopped me and used hers to take it. Having a best friend who could take your power was useful. I let down my shield slowly ready to pull it up at any time. I watched Lindsay's eyes glow with more power. Lauren slowly froze trying to get into our heads until her power was gone. I felt like watching a flower wilt, though Lauren was no flower. The glow of her power was slowly fading with each passing second. Lindsay's was blooming. Gaining more power causing her to brighten, or glow in a sense. We all sat in a silence no one was to break. I was so surreal watching it in a way no one else could I hadn't even noticed that someone had came to the door until I heard them

"Looks like Eddie here got laid. Bella did you de-flower little Eddie boy here." Emmett. His face was so serious trying to hold into the laughter as well as all of us. Jasper broke the silence with a boisterous laugh. God, I love today.

******************************************************************

Hey like it? I know you hate me for not updating soon enough so sorry PLEASE REVIEW so I know how you like it oh yeah more than 1,000 hits YEAH!!!! Remember this is my first story so too bad if I'm happy!

_-Kayla- _


	6. Never again, never again

Hey guys I know I suck…okay the song in here is my cousins! Yes though I don't look like him. If you—well you have to listen to him during this, go to you tube, then type in KEVIN SHIMA A ROOM WITH A VIEW it should show a picture of him on a chair, it's a good song, so listen and please review!

Disclaimer:

Hey, I talked to my lawyers… no luck, I don't own twilight…or Edward…. (**Dry Sobs)**

Yeah, well, shut up you don't own it either.

_Kayla_

***********************************************************************

The last 3 weeks, queue the sigh and throw in a pair of dreamy eyes, the last 3 weeks…have been. Bliss, pure and utter bliss. I may not have always been the luckiest person throughout my life and god knows the last hundred years didn't help on that matter, but the last 3 weeks, there is no way then to say I knew I'd never move on, or find another love, because Edward—he held my heart and he was a will to do with it he liked. I stayed in my bed thinking this is all a dream while listening to my I-pod that Edward had given me with all his compositions and our favorite composers and artists. One of my favorite songs came on it was called a room with a view by, Kevin Shima a musician, Edward was searching you tube apparently and found it, he played it for me and I fell in love with the voice.

Stalking my mind dead dumb and blind

This ain't the kind of place I want to stay now

A room with a view is long overdue

I think its time to give myself away now

Grease on my hands proof of a man

The work is done I think its time to play now

The folks on the hill can do what they will

I think its time to give myself away now

I Remember, I remember

Rise up and shine

Calm down the spine

Take a chance and change it everyday now

Rejuvenate you the juvenile you 

I think its time to give myself away now

I Remember, I remember

I Remember, I remember

Trip down the lights

Focusing the right

To cease the day

And to cease so to say now

A room with a view is long overdue

I think its time to give myself away now

I think its time to give myself away now

I think its time to give myself away now

I think its time to give myself away now

I felt a pair of arms wrap there way around my waist and a waft pf Edwards scent hit me straight on causing me to snuggle closer to his chest. I could feel him softly chuckle at my action but I knew he loved it.

"Hello to you to love." He said. I knew without looking at him he was smirking and suddenly I smiled into his chiseled chest, sighing in content. Erin, Lindsay, Devin and Lizzie had taken onto Edward and the rest of the Cullen's as I did when we first met.

"Hey" I breathed out and pulled my lips to his winding my hands to the back of his neck playing with the hair that resides there. I was in complete peace. That's when I knew something was going to be wrong; I had an assumption I guess you could say.

"Bella…" Edward started with that tone that caused the most pain and I felt myself slightly tense at his word, my name. "Bella we—we need to talk, about something serious." I felt myself stiffen and worm myself away from his touch.

"Bella we need to leave."

"Oh…" my heart silently broke as I stood walking towards the balcony window gazing outward onto the garden holding in dry sobs.

"Bella, its not like that." He sighed in aggravation and pulled his hand through his hair while his other found itself pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella, were in school and as much as I want to be here, I can't very well just leave without saying anything, where would I say I'm going. I'm a junior now, so we have two more years left and, Iwanttoknowifyou'llcomewithme."

"What?" I asked totally confused

"I want to know if you'll come with me, back to forks?"

**EPOV**

I stood there in complete and utter nervousness. Yes this last three weeks have been bliss but what, what if she really doesn't want me. Yes I know it's a stupid thought, but I can't help that I'm a guy.

"Edward—" my angel was cut off with the sound of her phone. She glanced at it briefly and it must have been really important. She mouthed 'one minute' and went to the other side of the room, coating her in a shield so I couldn't hear a thing. "Okay, well yes, I know, really, okay bye, yes tomorrow, bye." I heard the last bit before she turned to face me with a broken expression.

"Bella,"

"Edward, I would love to move in with you, really, I would-"

"But…"

"I can't, not now at least."

"What's going on?"

"In the south of France there's been a war between two foolish nomads and one of them has started a army and well, cleaning the mess that is arisen from the newborns is what I'm going to cover up as well as, killing everyone."

Bella—war—Bella—my—Bella—war. I felt Bella grab my hand and lean into me, I had to lean back, because for once I knew I needed the support, Bella was in a war I knew nothing about and that war could kill her, It might kill her. I can't lose her, not again, not my Bella.

"Bella, I'm coming with you." And with that I leaned down so I could place a chaste kiss upon her lips. Bella and me would go or I would follow, because I'm **not** leaving her. Never again, never again.

********************************************************************

So what you'd think oh yeah thank annabanana159 for this chapter she inspired to keep going, thank you. Reviews are great, okay well there needed to help me, so okay bye.

_Kayla_


	7. Her Stories, Their Friend, My Nightmares

**THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED OR MESSAGED ME!!!**

Hello thank you for answering my author note with reviews and messages and such stuff helped inspire me to write this, please **if you cry tell me in a review** cause my friend did and I want to know if you will or just be creped out.

_Kayla_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. I own cramped shoulders half bowl of unfinished chicken soup and a version of Microsoft word. **

_______________________________________---

Have you ever contemplated the meaning of life? Have you ever sat here in your empty lives and really pondered the meaning of it? Life boils down to one thing…love. I mean you can survive without it, sure, but that life would simply be bland. Who would you wake up for?

Who would put the smile on your face if it weren't for love? I knew Edward was that person for me, and he had told me I'm that person for him but have you ever gotten that feeling in the pit of your stomach that says you need to be apart I know you probably haven't so it's a difference but, really.

This, this war, not that he's not capable, no doubt he is, but is the chance that I could lose him that big of a risk? I mean I can handle myself. I've been training for 140 years; I've mastered the art of death and killing, for my job, for me.

My worry comes reason. Edward might be older than me and has trained in the art of defense and attack when needed and as a newborn. But since "birth" I've killed, vampire, werewolf, and even a couple of humans… that I might have killed for a greater purpose but still I will regret.

"Erin are you sure I should bring Edward? I mean if something happens and it gets out of control how will I protect him? And his family, my family if anything happened to him while he was under my watch then they would hate me."

"Bella, honey, calm down. You and Edward need to talk about this, but quick were leaving in well, in one hour to be there just after dark."

"Your lucky we don't have jet-lag."

"Ha, I know I hated that as a human."

"Really? You traveled a lot?"

"Yes with my best friend, Kendyl… she died in the same plane as I was in when I was changed. We were going to her beach house in Canada. When the plane went down she and I was in the side that was going to be crushed. I don't know who bit me but I remember the pain. That was in 2009, she was my best friend. She had long wavy brown hair, close to your shade and eyes that were made of faire dust, or to us they were.

She had what they called faire eyes, they changed color, the rims were dark blue and then changed between blue, green, gray and hazel. While her mom had the same but more gray blue, her dad had dark brown eyes, that she inherited sort of, the pupils had brown, orange firework strikes stretching out of them. She was my sister, you can ask Devin or Lindsey."

"Oh, god I'm so sorry Erin, what about Lindsey and Devin?"

"Devin was in a car accident shortly after it left her in a fragile state that she hated. Her head went through the windshield of the car, leaving her with epilepsy. She was in and out of hospitals for two or three years and had known about me, she asked me to change her so I did.

It was the hardest thing I've ever done. Poor George, he was Devin's long time boyfriend, he was killed in the accident, he had pulled his body over Devin's to help her impact the blow killing himself in the process."

"What did he look like?"

"George was a tall man. He had a strong build from playing tennis and loved her madly. He was the atonement of tall dark and handsome. He was tall but not lanky. He had large Dow-like brown eyes that reflected the world. His hair was short but curly and he had big freckles adorned his checks.

His mom, Georgiana, was crushed. She her husband, his father, had cheated on her and she left him. They owned a lake resort that Devin and both George that helped at.

I remember going there with Kendyl and Lindsey. We would go on the water slides and enjoy the sand. Lindsey would always bring her friend Ali. I remember one day, we went to the resort, me Kendyl, and Lindsey.

Kendyl liked to take pictures, like her father, and enjoyed the spirit of catching the moment in the time passing. She had Lindsey and Ali all day taking pictures, from the beach, to driving home, to my place, to Starbucks, to get her beloved Double chocolate chip mint frapachino, we were driving back to my house while she hung out or the small cars windows for better pictures.

When we got back we took pictures all day then went upstairs to download them and watch movies. _**(Twilight)**_ Its funny, the next day we got on 'dangerous horses', hers, a small pony named Apple. It was a short stepped appaloosa. She was black with white spots. She even had a bracelet that Apples name on it. I still have it. I wear it for good-luck."

"Erin…"

"And Lindsey, she, she had the worst. She was riding and the horse fell over the jump, leaving her broken on the ground. But she was a fighter she got back on. Remember that riding, riding was her, Kendyl's and my life. And that killed her, well I killed her.

That night I could here Hacking from Devin's and my post by the house. I could smell fresh blood and saw it. Lindsey was hacking up blood. Apparently she had cut open her esophagus and led the blood to pour into her stomach.

She was so weak that she couldn't move. It was painful to see. I mean we might each have seen scary moments but this, this was almost as bad as seeing my best friend, sitting next to me die.

And then thinking you can't control your bloodlust. She is my sister and I bit her from a lack of control. I mean how sick is that? She was dieing and all I wanted to do was to drink her. So when I bit her, I couldn't stop. Devin pulled me off. I almost killed my sister."

"Erin… oh my god…can, can I see the bracelet?"

"Yes, I have her picture if you like to see Kendyl too?"

"Yes, please." I can't believe Erin was broken on the inside.

"Here"

Erin pulled out a soccer ball and horse stickered box. I looked up to see her face have a peaceful smile tugging at the corners.

The bracelet was beautiful. It was Tan leather each side braided. The normal color was diluted from the age but still as gorgeous. The silver slim plate that held the name _Apple_ was in italics and still had s glint of light that sparkled across them.

"Erin, this is, wow."

"This is her." Erin's smile turned into a grin as she looked down. There in that picture held one amazingly beautiful girl I have ever saw, even as a human. The crises in the photo didn't take away. This girl, was much more beautiful then Rosalie, Alice, Heidi, Jane, Esme, or then myself.

Her eyes were shining, her hair stuffed into a messy bun and her face plastered into a large grin. She looked like an original beauty. She wasn't skinny as a stick, but wasn't over weight. She had curves in all the right places and she was literally glowing. Her pale skin, only a slight darker then ours her face was made from high check bones and a small-cleft chin.

Her eyes still open and I was now aware of Erin's description of fairy-dusted eyes was correct. Her lashes were long and jet-black. She was a human, but had ungodly beauty.

"Who's that?"

I turned to see Lizzie looking down at the photo, sobbing.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

"Is, is that Kendyl? A girl named Kendyl?"

"Yes…"

"God, she, she was my sister, well next door neighbor. She died in a plane crash. How did you get this?" she held up the battered photo.

"She was, my best friend, like my sister." Erin said looking up into her eyes, invisible vampire tears collecting.

"She, she was incredible, eh?"

"Very much so." Lindsey said looking back at the picture.

"So, I was changed on that flight, I was going with her and John."

"John?" I injected.

"Her brother" they both said at me, earning a chuckle, both their voices heavy with emotion.

"Oh, what did he look like? Did he die too?"

"John was a 18 year old boy. He had hazel eyes like his grandmother and black short hair. His eyes seemed to glow as well and well, lets just say I never got tired of going to her house to see him in just boxers. They both played soccer John on the varsity boy's team. Kendyl was only one year from high school it was that summer when the accident happened. That's all I remember of him." Lizzie said in a far-away voice.

"How, how did you get changed?"

"I was 13 when it happened only four years after her death. I always went to the world mall with my family. I was adopted and so was my 6-year-old sister, Tessa. She almost looked like Dora the explorer. She had a baby-doll cut style black hair that matched her chestnut skin perfectly. Her eyes were round and brown. Anyway I had developed a fear of flying after her death.

So when we drove there we stopped at a pit stop. You know just along the highway? Well a man came up and grabbed me. We drove off like that for three days, all I heard him say was "I need you to give to master" we ended up in a ratty apartment, newspaper was everywhere and in the corner was a wheelchair…covered in blood. I was sat in it and was fed honeys, and what I think were blood thicker.

He wheeled me to a hallway down It had peoples nail scrap marks covered the walls. A yellow line stood between the hallway of death and me as I called it. Blood splashes were showered on the hallway and door. The man, who took me, took a twenty-foot long pole and pushed."

"Liz…"

"There at the tunnel was he. A monster you could say or a tormenter. He watched me; I think he could smell my fear. His eyes were a fiery red and looked like death. His gothic clothing was torn and bodies flown carelessly across the room. At least a hundred, decapitating bodies were lying there.

It was sickening. I had inherited a heart disorder from my birth parents. I had a pacemaker, stents, and many heart attacks all that year. My poor heart went into overdrive. The tormenter looked at me and bit and me. He had no form of remorse from the look on his face. He looked up at me and watched the pain go through me.

He had drained me but my pacemaker kept my weak heart alive, the stents held the blood of my chest cavity in place. I was thrown in a pile of poor humans and left to die, or to change.

For five days I let the change take me while the tormentor was locked in the room as I watched the death toll rise. He brought at least a bus full of students, children, younger than me. And when he drank he hummed them a tune, always ending in 'they all fall down.' It was disturbing to watch.

One day when I got up I ripped out of my flesh mountain and killed him when I saw he had my sister. She was already dead. I sobbed for hours holding her lifeless, pale body in my arms. I walked back down the hall looking at the blood and dirt, hair and small shoes lying in the hallway of death.

Then I saw _him_ the man who obediently followed his "_Masters"_ orders. He held five children with him. Five children, five more world changers, five more sisters, brothers, future mothers, fathers, husbands and wives in this hellhole waiting to die. Waiting for _Master_ to kill them.

I launched at him killing him. The Volturi had found out about the _Tormenter_ or _Master_ and came to kill him anyway. They ended up killing the children too, saying how they saw too much. I took my sisters body and buried next to Kendyl's. That's where it's laid since."

"Wow..." I sat there I awe at Lizzie's confession.

"I miss her…"

"Me too Erin, Me too." Lizzie said sadly.

"Can, Can we stop at her grave, when we leave?"

"Yes, I want to meet this amazing person, dead or alive."

"She really was. I mean she had her quirks." Erin said looking up.

"Yeah like how her voice got high and her face got red when she was nervous." She said with a chuckle. I still was in pondering the past lives of my friends. Erin was only 15, Lizzie was 13, and Lindsey was 16 and Devin 19.

"She was our best friend," Erin said

"Sister," Lizzie Added

"Photographer," Lindsey replied quietly from the door.

"A inspiration" Devin mused from behind Lindsey.

"She was real, herself, and the biggest tornado that passed through our lives, but in a good way." Erin said.

"She always cracked herself up." Devin said with a smile.

"She was a shoulder to cry on." Lizzie replied her frown turning into a grin.

"She would be so coordinated in riding and soccer then trip over thin air," Lindsey said as we all chuckled.

Whoever this human girl was she was amazing beyond belief.

"I wish I could have met her…" I wondered aloud.

Their heads turned in my direction will a small smile on each of their faces

"She would know what to do about Edward Bella." Erin said.

"She could tell you, she was always good at this stuff."

"And Writing, and she loved to read." Devin added softly

"It's funny, I forget so much about my human life, but Kendyl, she can never be forgotten, by me, or you, or by anyone."

"Okay, lets get our guys and leave, we _will_ be stopping at Tessa's and Kendyl's graves." I said authority ringing from each word I said.

If that human girl could be so strong so could I, I'm bringing Edward.

********

******

****

***

**

*

**

***

*********

*****

**  
*

**

****  
******

**********

"Edward?" I called out rounding the corner to see him with not helping glasses on, closed eyes and slight breathing…he thinks he's funny.

"Edward, I wanted to tell you I went shopping, and went to Victoria's Secret." I tried to sound seductive; I guessed it worked because his breathing picked up.

"Edward we are leaving now, to fight a war, and to see a cemetery."

His one eye lifted up.

"Cemetery?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"To see my friends dead humans friend grave."

"Okay…"

"Come-on!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella got to be patient." He pulled me down and my lips met his and set them on fire. His tongue poked at mine from under his lips.

"Bella? Edward? Oh—" Erin looked at us apologetically "we were leaving so…"

"Yes, lets go." I got up already missing confront of his arm's. He looked at me and pouted pushing out his bottom lip.

"Bella…." He said drawing out my name.

"Edward, I love you but were going you're free to stay."

"No, I'm up, I'm up." He said pretending to yawn.

We got into the plane and started to make our way to New Jersey. Where I would meet the graves of Tessa, and Kendyl.

Tessa the Adopted sister of Lizzie

And

Kendyl my friends best friend who inspired many great things to happen and who lived in a compassionate and giving way.

Then the war….

_____________________________________________-

Okay so you like it review I wrote that all today all the "change" stories related to me in a way. My dad's head went through a windshield, and the heart thing and esophagus thing was all him, Lizzie's story is my worst nightmare so yeah. Um… my friend really is really named Lizzie and has a sister named Tessa. Same Erin, Lindsey and Devin all my friends, Kendyl did die in a plane crash, she was my best friend.


	8. Why Her?

Hello! Two chapters I spoil you enjoy!

Review! Please….

Check out my new story, one shot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_Kayla_

**********************************************************

ERINPOV:

You know when you have to do something, to relive something you really that causes more pain then you ever would know? Well I don't think I can do it now. I mean life is hard as it is seeing that she could be alive, my best friend. But here I stand, and for what? What is my purpose here? Why was I the one changed?

Today how, how will I get over the mounting pain that has been consuming my entire being for so long? How will I be able to relive the moments that my mind will bring up? I mean she made me, who I am I based off her. I mean we went on double dates, we had sleepovers every weekend, we had so many private jokes and more, it's—it's hard. Okay its more than hard! Maybe I just want to rant! I just want to yell, and scream and rip, and fight and express all these feelings.

"You ready?" I glanced up to meet Lindsey's soft eyes.

"Yeah…" the plane touched the ground and I looked around to see Lizzie being held up by Wilhelm, Bella and Edward staring into each other's eyes, and Devon and Lindsey dancing around with their mates.

I felt Trent grab my hand and I looked into his deep, hazel eyes. "You okay?" he asked his hands coming to rest on my cheeks.

I took a minute to ponder that; I glanced around once again, my eyes not resting for a second. "You know what?" I asked with a smile. "I think I am." And with a smile he crushed his awaiting lips to mine. My hands rested in his dark brown hair and my lips danced against his in perfect harmony. This, Kendyl, it was my past, not that I'll ever forget it, but I don't need it to flood my mine every few minutes. Sharing my story to Bella was hard, but when I shared it with Trent, he had just smiled and took me arms. This, here, him, that is my present and my future. I glanced around the scenery of a bleary New Jersey town and held my breath. "Welcome back to the Garden State, Lizzie" I said looking at her with a small smile.

"Yes, yes welcome back…"

*************

LIZZIE POV:

I watched as we walked to the cars and started out to see the grave. I would see my sister; she was my life when I was human. I was her older sister and Kendyl was mine, we were family. I grew up with Kendyl and then when we adopted Tessa as a family Kendyl supported me and told me that I had no fears.

Try walking into your worst nightmare. Try living with the undying guilt that comes with not only letting your sister die in front of you but the five other helpless children that died a painful death. But Tessa, she was so sweet she is my little sister she was my life.

Wilhelm held my waist tightly and shifted me into his lap. He was such a sweet giant. Wilhelm was 6'5 and had huge muscles that stretched through his entire body. His blonde hair swept in his eyes. His long arms wrapped around my small waist. I couldn't get over the fact he was only 15 years old. His parents were bears, I saw their pictures. I sighed into his shoulder and glanced into his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered pressing his lips onto my forehead. What would I do without him I really don't know? We pulled in and I saw the headstone of my best friend and sister. I got up and joined hands with Erin. We walked slowly letting the others fall behind us. We sat down in front of the tombs.

My hands wiped the dirt off the headstones and traced the indentation on Tessa's:

_To a beloved sister, daughter, and friend, we lost a great member of the world at such a young age._

I didn't notice I spoke aloud until Will had come over and pull me into his chest where I sobbed. I peered through my heavy eyes to see Erin doing the same. I pulled out of Wills grasp. I looked at Kendyl's Headstone and read it:

_To someone no one can forget, we will miss you, as a daughter, a sister, a best friend, a mentor, and a wonderful example of true un-sinned humanity. We will miss you, we love you, we will never forget…_

I grabbed Erin and pulled her into a hug as we sobbed, grabbing onto each other like it was the only thing keeping us grounded. Will pulled me away as Trent went to Erin. Lindsey and Devon came over soon pulling a dry sob hug as they looked onto the graves. Bella walked down next to the grave that held Kendyl and traced the indentation with her pale hands. She glanced up at the sky almost looking like she was asking an answerless question, and I knew it, _Why Her?_

****************************************************************

Hello I'm sick so you got two chapters. They might be short but I have a major headache…sinuous infection… got it from my brother… so thank him. Okay review only a few more chapters left. Should be posted soon, review or send me a message…

_Kayla_


	9. Goodbye

Hello! Two chapters I spoil you enjoy!

Review! Please….

Check out my new story, one shot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_Kayla_

**********************************************************

BPOV:

We walked out of the grave my hand tightly wound in Edwards and walked to the awaiting cars. We went to the small hotel and went to our rooms. I sat down on our bed and Edward followed and pulled me into his arms.

"They were loved, you know." He said quietly. I glanced up with a questioning glance, "Kendyl, and Tessa the amount of love and memories that the girls remembered was amazing, if Jasper was there he would have been high." He stated with a small smile.

I turned into his embrace so our chest touched and tried to ignore the small spark that ran through me. "I didn't doubt the love that they had lived with, I'm doubting how can god, or whatever that's out there saves us, the blood drinkers, the creation killer, but kills the good.

I mean of course no one Is perfect but the closest I've seen or heard of is this human, Kendyl.

I mean she was killed at such a young age, and Lizzie's sister Tessa, they were all killed. And that man that took them, he, he deserves to die again and again; she was five when she was drained. I mean we aren't all evil, even us, we are monsters but aren't.

How can we call ourselves monsters when humans like that, are rewarded with humanity. Just _Why?_" I finished looking into his eyes for some sort of answer.

"Love, not all of us are monsters, look at you, and Erin, and Lizzie and the others. Some, some humans are naïve they've decided to give up their humanity when they directly or indirectly kill another human, especially children."

He took a long unneeded breath and approached the next statement with a small smile, "and to why, I don't know and look, maybe no one knows or maybe someone does, just think now though, Kendyl and Tessa are up in heaven, their little angel wings flickering around them, looking at us with sad smiles, they wouldn't want the lessons they taught here, to go to waste, just watch and pray from afar. Then maybe they'll be an answer to the _Why_…"

"God…. do you have to be perfect?" I groaned pushing my head into his neck.

"Well, yes, you ordered that didn't you."

"No. I just ordered one very sexy vampire boyfriend." I said instantly regretting it. _Boyfriend_ I sneered the word. We never did talk about that.

"So. You want to be my girlfriend Bella?" he pondered.

"Well—no—yes—I don't know?" I said seeming more like a question then a statement.

"Well, I want you to be my girlfriend but if you object…" he said, his perfect face etched into a smile.

I crashed my lips to his not caring if he was surprised. I felt a shock run through me and I moaned into his mouth.

His hand wondered to the bottom of my shirt and I was pleasantly surprised by his actions.

Soon my shirt was on the ground along with his and he had his upper body suspended on top of mine.

I felt his long fingers tangle in my hair slightly pulling it earning more moans from me. I felt him smile into the kiss as he made a trail along my neck with open mouth kisses.

I started gasping for unneeded air. I felt him start to pull the button on my jeans on my knees when a knock interrupted us.

God this better be good­

"Bella? It's time." Devon's strong voice spoke clearly through the door.

Edward groaned looking at me and said. "Are all your gang opposed to me, because they have been fairly a good cockblock." I was so surprised with his outburst I started laughing.

"No, Edward it's just now, we need to kill some newborn butt." He watched me closely and sighed pulling his shirt on. Then I groaned, "Can't you leave that off?" I asked sweetly.

"Now you wouldn't want some human woman ogling me, would you?"

"No…."

"Hmm… come on love." He grabbed my hand and started towards the car.

***********************

ERINPOV:

I watched the _Leaving New Jersey_ sigh pass us and saw Trent pull me tighter. "I love you," he whispered into my temple.

"I love you too." I closed the gap and gave him a sweet kiss to translate the love we shared into passion.

_Goodbye Kendyl_…

LIZZIEPOV:

Will pulled me tighter and I watched the sigh go bye,

_Goodbye Tessa_…

DEVONPOV:

I missed my mom, and dad I had even missed New Jersey. I had gone to see Georges grave. I grabbed onto Alec tighter and smiled into a small kiss. That was then, this was now.

_Goodbye George_….

LINDSEYPOV:

I watched the retreating land of New Jersey pass us by. I had gone to my old stable that now lay in shambles on the forest floor.

_Goodbye my old life_…

BPOV:

As I watched the state pass us by in a blur. I would miss this place; it helped me see things clearer.

_Goodbye New Jersey_…

Welcome to the war….

****************************************************************

Hello I'm sick so you got two chapters. They might be short but I have a major headache…sinuous infection… got it from my brother… so thank him. Okay review only a few more chapters left. Should be posted soon, review or send me a message…

_Kayla_


	10. Talk nerdy to me

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay well this chapter is it wow, really I'll right an epilogue but it's really nothing but fluff. If you read my other stories can you vote on which one you want done next. Um I would like to thank a few people. **_**Truebella1917,**_** I don't know if she still reads it but I'm still thankful that she reviewed it. To **_**Marie**_** and **_**Steph**_**, I really don't know you but thank you for reviewing and spurring me onto write more. **_**Blkbrat47**_**, you will have a special treat for annoying me into writing faster. I stayed up all night writing I love summer, haha. Um, you know who you are the people who have messaged me after, reviewed and **_**haleyhoo **_**for reviewing sacredly. **_**Annabanana159**_** I owe you a lot you really made me want to write more. Guys thank you this was my first ever fan fiction story, okay now I'm tearing, okay virtual group hug. Okay anyway this is long now and I know you want to read…hopefully.**

Disclaimer: no I don't own twilight but I do own this plot and writing along with annoying loveable readers and half eaten chocolate donut. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest.

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

The flight was crippling as I thought again about the war and the danger it entailed.

No matter how many fights I've been in, no matter the many I won.

It would still cause me fear.

Try letting your family fight, and some may die…

I remember the one time I lost a sister. She was new and still in training when she snuck out, her name was Shivani and was inexperienced. She was Indian and had gorgeous dark brown, almost black eyes naturally.

The war was supposed to be easy, done, until we found out about the power or demon, the girl. She had black hair pin straight and is the eyes of a monster. She tormented her victims shooting images of the flames of hell in their minds. She wasn't exposed to us until after majority of the fight had been done.

My guess is that Shivani found out was going on and tried to stop it; instead we found her convulsing around a small earring that had been cursed. She died in that very spot, we don't know what killed her, but I know if I had been their my shield, might have saved her.

The worst part is that the tormentor got away.

Tonight it was on.

My team was prepped and ready to go. Last night we had hunted till we couldn't look at blood and our eyes shown glowing moonlight. Today deaths would occur period.

*******************************************

_At the fight scene_

*****************************************

Will, Alec, Felix, Devin and Trent consisted of the front line and Erin, Lizzie, and Edward made the second. Lindsey was tucked behind me so I could shield her indefinably and if I needed her power.

The mates glanced around observing the dark alley in Paris we were located in. The garbage was flowing over the dumpster and human scum lurked the streets. My eyes danced to Edwards back and then to the surroundings.

This was it.

Edward tilted his head as he heard the approaching thoughts of our enemies. The moon peaked over the city buildings and fog clouded the floor of the city, it was like nature knew what was coming, and it was welcoming it. **(AN: favorite line so far in story: D)**

The first I could see was a tall. Stocky vampire. His eyes were sharp and ruby red. Flashes of James eyes plagued my memory and I quickly brushed it off.

Behind him were ten women all the same in physical appearance, small, blond and eyes that held innocent murders.

Another head rose from the fog. She had eyes glowing red and chestnut hair like mine. _Soulless_ I thought, the Edward always thought that we are all soulless but the killers of the innocent are really the ones.

She walked up to the male and behind her male newborn warriors followed. One stayed in the back. The hood was up and the face was cast down. My mind mentally noted to kill them fast.

This was it…

"We didn't know the Volturi was visiting if so we would have cleaned, enchanté mademoiselle. Je'm apple Jean-Paul. What do we owe this lovely visit to?" the tall man spoke as the smaller brunette female scoffed.

"Nous voulons que vous."_ ("We want you")_ I said "Allez maintentant et de tuer les nouveau-nés ou de nous de mourir avec eux." ("_Go now and kill the newborns or have us and die with them_")

"Eh bien je crois que plus de… Nous allons vous tuer maintenant." _("Well I'll think that over... We will kill you now.")_ He replied smirking.

"Essayer" _("Try.")_ then all hell broke loose.

Cracking of newborn bones were heard in a dark silence as bodies flew through the air. I blew my shield and using the small telekinesis power to shove and break the bones of the male and female without movement.

My eyes flickered to the hooded vampire and at the same time they flickered to mine, they were hers, the killer, the tormentor, she will die.

With all the power I had my shield blew twice its size and twice as powerful my eyes rested on Edward as he gracefully but lithely grabbed and tore newborns apart.

Her eyes followed mine and a sly smile came across her face. She wanted him, and she would die.

As if she could read my mine she shifted her gaze onto him no newborns were left and in their wake was Will, Devin, and Trent lying lifeless on the ground. Their mates watching them daring anyone to come closer to them as they held on for dear life.

My gaze wandered to Edward who was finishing the Female up and lighting a pile of limbs on fire. In one swift movement, my shield fell and _She_ attacked. He was on the ground and I turned into a killing machine, I glanced at the withering light that was Edward and turned to Lindsey.

"Give me your power." I sneered.

"No."

'NOW!" I screamed outraged. "Before I take it."

She glanced down and I felt myself absorbing it. I felt every power in my face. Pressure from everyone, the dead still lingered and the alive were worse. My newfound power was killing me ripping me from the insides. But I rather die than Edward.

I caught her gaze and looked at her with so much power she flinched, I slowly used Lindsey's power to latch onto hers. Her power was heavy, like it was out weighing everything else.

I could feel the deaths she had caused; I could feel every haunting memory of all of her victims, herself and I. I retrieved the full power and she fell to the ground while the remaining mates tore her to shreds. I could feel Edwards light. I let everything off of his; I pulled the lights up from the darkness that was my friends. But where to put the darkness? The only spot I knew, on me.

I slowly watched them rise from their spots while their mates grabbed them venom tears collecting but never falling. I watched Edward rise his eyes were quick always to me. I felt something, something I haven't felt in decades. It was my heart. The poor thing had venom pumping through it, slowly tearing it apart.

Edward ran to me as I collapsed in his arms, this was it, we'd been reunited and torn apart, and now I'm dying.

I glanced to my right to see _Her_ on the ground, lifeless. Edward caught my gaze, got up and ripped her apart throwing the limbs in a pile.

If I die now, I know it won't be vain. It won't be useless and it won't be a mistake. In this life I believe that all of us has a fate, from our human life to now, everything is planned. The birth, the change, the murders, the deaths, the life of everyone is meaningful in some way.

Mine was to save these people, my friends, and now its over. I have run my course and I'm fine. I used the last bit of energy I had to suck my shield into itself making it nonexistent.

_Edward I love you forever_

I looked into his eyes; they held so much passion for me. He bent down to whisper in my ear. "Don't—you can't die, I love you Bella, please, and for me you can't die…" I smiled at him and tightly squeezed his hand to mine. I closed my eyes and softly smiled _I'm sorry_ was my last thought before I saw the black fog that collected around me in my mind and started to pull me away into the darkness.

**(AN: I wanted to be mean and stop but I want to end this so I can finish my others so I'll be nice.)**

EPOV:

She hadn't moved for three days now. After the fight when I saw her, and held her I was angry, worst terrifying. My instincts took over when I saw my mate on the ground---dead—not dead, resting. I dared anyone to come closer to her.

She was more than my mate. She was my lover, my best friend, my _soul mate _and I can't believe she is gone. I looked at her weakening figure next to mine in our room at the castle. This was worst then leaving her, when I left she had a chance, she was alive. No—she is alive now, just resting.

Bella. Without her, if I had to live forever knowing that she never could be here I would die in utter pain. I glanced around the room I felt like an army wife. She went into war promising to come back unharmed, but when I saw her there in my arms, her body lifeless and her thoughts open, I died a bit inside.

My thoughts brought me into reality. She looked so peaceful, laying here, her hair spread out like a halo creating her to look like an angel even more. Bella had a soul. I mean how could she not? She gave here life—rest for her friends she saved me. She is an angel and she will go to heaven. So if I hear otherwise I will personally go kick Gods ass. I mean she deserves to be in heaven more than anyone I know.

I glanced at my angel and buried my head in her neck breathing in her sent. No one will take her away from me. I shifted and felt something dig into my side, "Bella stop moving your hand into my side…BELLA!" I looked up to see her smiling sweetly at me and holding her hands in front of her as surrender. "God, I thought I lost you." I smiled and kissed her like no tomorrow. It wasn't a raging hormone kiss or even I miss you kiss. It was a kiss to say I love you forever.

Her soft pink cool lips moved with my own creating a synchronized dance. I pulled away and chuckled. Okay maybe more than chuckled. I was in full on hysterics.

"LINZ! EDWARD FINALLY LOST IT!" I heard Devon yell.

I looked at Bella who was looking at me like I was deranged. I picked her up and swung her in a circle only to crush her to my chest so tightly surely I would have crushed an elephant. "God I love you," I pulled her away for a second only to crush her back. "I thought I lost you."

"Me too" She sighed into my neck, "I love you."

"Forever" I agreed and I was right. We would stand together, forever. Now just to make sure.

"Bella," I said kneeling before her. "I know that I'm dumb, I mean I let you go in the first place and I'm not perfect, as you know, I had originally had gone to retrieve this ring before the war and ask you afterwards and I had wanted, well lets get to the point." I looked up to see her little eyebrows raised and a curious expression dashed across her face with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, forever and eternity I will always love you. So I want to know if—, I meant, would you—, god um, willyoumarryme?"

"What was that Edward? I couldn't hear you." She said with a smirk.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?" I asked afraid of her answer if she said no, I would ask, well a million questions and if she said yes, well I'll be the happiest Vampire or man, or soulless creature, or monster that ever lived.

"Yes." I glanced up at her, her small features glowing with happiness and her small eyes plagued with never cascading tears. "yes, Yes, YES! I will marry you."

I scooped her up in my arms sliding the ring onto her finger. "It was my mothers ring." I said to her as we sat on her bed her snuggled into my chest, her back to my chest as I played with her fingers.

"It's beautiful." She murmured,

"I remember when she gave it to me, she told me to give it to the one girl who will hold her heart for eternity, other than herself."

"I love you," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." I whispered back.

"Edward!" she yelled. "You are so cheesy." She said looking back at me.

"Ah, that's were your stuck, you love me so ha!"

She glanced up, her eyes dancing with humor, "you know you're a nerd." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Of Course, but I'm your nerd, and I'm the rare awesome nerd." I said playing back. Raising my hand to my chest in mock offense.

"I guess I speak fluent awesome nerd then eh?"

"Yup, so talk nerdy to me." I smiled as she laughed at me leaning in slowly letting our lips kiss in a passionate mess.

"I love you," she whispered against our lips.

"Have you lost all your coherency in the last 24 hours because all you've really said, is 'I love you' Do I need to call Carlisle?"

"Don't worry, I'm just in heaven, and really don't want to realize that I'm dreaming and wake up."

"Well… your not, you're here, with me, forever, and even if you want to go, I'm not letting you. Wherever you go I will follow, shiny Volvo, nerdy life and all."

"Good, cause I love you and all your awesome nerd self."

"Oh… I know."

"Ah! Cocky much?"

I chuckled, "I love you" I whispered my head tipping towards hers.

"Me too." She replied her eyes only looking at my lips and when they met you could tell she and I were in love. Irrevocably. Eternally. Masochistically, in love.

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___

GOD! Did you like it? Did the ending suck? Hmm? What should the epilogue be? Hmmm? I don't know but I really want reviews from you guys to decide, thank you for your support these last couple of months! I love you guys…okay another virtual hug. Wow, this is it, last ending chapter next, god, I may cry. My fingers are happy though, they'll get rest for what like a day or two before I start my other stories ha, vote on which ones you want to me to do next. Peace out. Okay that didn't work… oh yea

**SPEACIAL SHOUT OUT:**

**weatherwitch.X.x.X.**** I love your support**

**mysticmoon24**** I loved your comment, yes I laughed for about twenty minutes and still do when I read that, yes he is a prick. **

'**nicekitty'cullen I love your reviews. **

**Bunnybunny12 thank you for loyally reviewing. **

**OVERALL THANK YOU **

**I can't write thank you anymore cause I think I'm going insane doing so **

**Did I forget anyone? If I did message me and complain or review me and complain…I'm kind of tired right now… I've been up all night. **


	11. i know just dont kill me until u read

Hi guys, as you know I haven't updated in a while…. This wasn't because I decided I didn't want to write anymore, as one of you know a couple months ago I was in a car accident in this accident my seat belt was cut and my head went through the windshield of my dad's for flex… I have been in and out of the hospital for months and was in a coma for a month after the accident, this prevented me from writing any of my stories, sooo I am sorry for the not updating and not replying to reviews starting next week ill start replying and updating… in a review can you tell me what story you would like to see me finish first. The Princess of Volterra in counting I will write a better end/extension sooo thank you I love all you guys and im ready to get back to writing! So review and tell me thanks!

KAYLA 


End file.
